User talk:Mousetalon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Icestorm123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maplefern (Talk) 02:23, January 17, 2010 Okay yes you can. You can have as many cats as you like for RP. Asked Bluestar about being the healer. Alos, would you go to http://theseasonclans.piczo.com/summerclancamp?cr=7? to chat. IcestormHi There! 02:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello, Mouse! I'd love for you to be Tribe healer. As for blanks, Blackclaw09 is making some, but it would be nice if you could make some for the Tribe. Blackclaw's can be Clan. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the blanks you make will be for all Tribe cats, and Blackclaw's will be for all Clan cats. I will add you as healer of the Tribe, if you could just give me a description...? An admin just means you have the power to ban/block users, delete pages, ect. All leaders (and the healer, in your case) are admins. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, there's a Gathering going on at The Island now. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the Tribe goes to Gatherings. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 02:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Mouse.Can I join the tribe as Talon of the Mouse- a sandy she-cat with white muzzle,paws and chest, green eyes. Prey Hunter. IcestormHi There! 03:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I got the name from you! Best friends forever! :D IcestormHi There! 03:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me their rank and descriptions? IcestormHi There! 03:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oooh, she's a naughty girl! xD I have Brambleheart. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 03:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But since we don't really patrol, they could meet while hunting in the forest of light...? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 03:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) So is she an apprentice? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 03:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay :) I'll add you [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Add yourself. That's what I did, go ahead and add yourself. You don't have to ask me. HawkeyRawr! LOL 17:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Blanks How are the blanks coming? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 18:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I like them! But maybe make them a bit smaller so they fit in the character boxes? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 17:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) First of all, I suggest getting rid of some of the background. That will make it alot smaller. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 18:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Charart request! #2 Could you make me a to-be with the exact same pelt colors and everything as Sweetpaw? Thanks! Silverthistle 19:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) blanks I was maybe wondering if the current Sharpclaw blanks are declined on warriors wikia,can I use them if I change it for the long haired and the eye for the male or female?Just wondering,[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Valentineღ 22 21:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:CAP I saw that, and I went ahead and added you. (: Welcome aboard. Make sure to make pages for the charries your reserved. And, feel free to comment on the images up for approval on the discussion page. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gathering Hawkey, Shruggy and I agree that it would be better to have the Gathering in like 30 mins... do you agree? Midnightpelt ♥ 18:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ActiveChallenge Hello, Mousetalon! How are you? I've started to notice that users on Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mint Well i have had that name for a while and i'm stumped on making a new name! EcHoPaW 20:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thats great ill tell blue right away!(her charrie Brambleheart is Mintpaws mentor) EcHoPaW 20:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I want Sedgefern and Brambleheart to be together... so, they should be loners together for awhile, then go back and join either ThunderClan or WindClan together. I'll be on the IRC when you get back. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 00:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Brambleheart is willing to join WindClan. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 03:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Hey Mousetalon! (a.k.a my deputy, Winterfall) I think we need a new system for hunting. We're not getting much done, and it's very difficult for me to keep changing the quiz. First of all, I think we should shorten the test to atleast five questions, since it's so easy for RiverClan to stay full from the fish. And second of all, I've been thinking of a new system. Every day, at a certain time, perhaps 5:00 p.m on weekdays, since that should give them plenty of time to come home from school. And 3:30 on Weekends. (Or maybe later on Sunday, since some people go to church in the afternoon) We both gather hunting patrols (One or two each, depending on who's on) Each cat in the patrol takes the test. My patrols leave answers on my talk page, and your patrols leave their answers on your talk page. I usually choose the prey based on how well they did. (Big and juicy if they did really well, small and skinny if they got a lot wrong) So, what do you think? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 22:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Want to get on IRC? #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 19:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Testing Leader Blanks Hey Mousetalon. I'am working on the leader blanks, (I've posted a sample on Blue's page) But they're way ''to big. Do you know how to make them smaller? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 22:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Your skyclan cat is leader! Littlestar! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Patrol Hey Mousetalon! Rubystar is going to gather a hunting patrol in about five minutes. If you're on, Winterfall should too. I've created the hunting system, go here to see it. [[User:Nightfall101|'''Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Mousetalon! I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here this weekend, you think you can manage RiverClan by yourself for a while? ;) I'll talk to you either Monday or maybe even late Sunday. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 21:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 19:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Fluffpaw Fluffpaw will be leaving skyclan to be with Luke. Fluff-Paw 01:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) kittypet kits are any of your kittypet characters planning on having any kits soon, from anonymous user. (Skyclan) Quickpaw's Hunting Assessment Swanfeather: Your test starts in five, four, three, two, one.... 1. Who was Firestar's first love? Spottedleaf, Thunderclan's medicine cat in into the wild 2. What was the first way Firestar broke the warrior code? Being accepted into the clan (A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet, he was a kittypet named Rusty) 3. Who is Ravenpaw's brother? Dustpelt 4. Why did Ravenpaw leave the Clan? Tigerclaw was hunting him down 5. What was Leafstar's warrior name? Leafdapple 6. How did Jagged Rock where Heron sits die? He was killed in the battle (Tribe of RW) against the rogue invaders 7. What/Who killed Oakheart? Rocks fell on him Quickpaw: Well, Swanfeather? Littlestar? Did I pass? Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 19:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Tribe Can I join the tribe as a to-be, a cave-guard, and a prey hunter? Prey Hunter: ''' Name: Sun that Sinks in Waves (Sun) Gender: Tom Pelt: Golden-Brown Tabby Other stuff: Ripped Ear Eye Color: Blue '''Cave-Guard: Name: Heron that Sits on Cave (Heron) Gender: Tom Pelt: Brown with darker brown spots, and a white splash on his chest. Other stuff: Twisted front foot Eye Color: Amber To-Be: Name: Lion That roars at Sundown (Lion) Gender: Tom Pelt: Fluffy Dark Gray, with a light gray splash on the top of his forehead Other stuff: Nothing Eye Color: Green Training to be: Cave Guard Mentor: ?? Thanks! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Long Time, No See! XD Hi Mousey! Just to say wb! Well Copperpaw and Burnpelt went to the tribe. They will be staying there for a moon or two. Copperpaw just had her kits. Well I hope you had fun while you we're gone! anywho a million wbs! EchoKit 16:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Can Breeze become the healer's to-be? Or is that reserved for somebody else? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 18:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back, Mousey Welcome Back mousey! I hope Lent was fun without the wikia! XD! Also, I has some cats join the tribe. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Can Moon that Sinks in Waves become the next healer? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) WB Welcome back Mousey. :3 §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 21:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I join as a prey-hunter? Call of the swooping Dove (Dove)- A sparkling gray she-cat with black patches and a brown ear and blue eyes. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 17:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) skyclan hi thar mouseh xD can i join skyclan? eh Oakflame red-brown tom with amber eyes thank yew =] pebble2pineow 22:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) tribe I want to join the Tribe of rushing water with two cats: A she-cat- Nest where bird eggs lay(nest) A tom- Tree that stands alone(tree) (they are from the same litter) I'm think of the descriptions later( if I get to RP them)thanks!Leaf , 23:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan Can I join SkyClan, please? Fallowkit- Light sandy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Thanks, Raven Randomness! 22:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Who RPs Moondapple? Raven Randomness! 23:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Can you tell me how I get a apprenticee on SkyClan for Moonpelt??? I'm new at roleplaying so I need some help. Thankz! Moon April fools! 01:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan and Tribe Could I be in SkyClan as a warrior called Cloudleap, a white tom with black paws and tail, and in the Tribe as a prey-hunter called Ripple in Cold Stream, a gray she-cat with bluish stripes? Thanks! ddevans96zHuzzah! 18:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) lilykit lilykit of skyclan as approved my Maplefern to be her apprentice! just saying so you know to do that at lilykit's and lotuskit's apprentice cerimony!Leaf , 18:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) join! Hi! I'd like to join The Tribe of Rushing Water as: Echo of holwing wolves (Echo) To-be PLae grey, almost white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Sister of Song of little sparrow (who I also RP). :) Also, can you join my wiki? Hidden Warrior WikiaThanks! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to join above wiki? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Another cat Can I have another cat in the tribe? Ground Beneath Badger's Foot, a silver tom with brown paws and stomach. Thanks! Blaze-Pelt 19:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC)